defining moments
by lizzy90121
Summary: Centered on Rose before she goes off to Hogwarts.    reupload from previous account heartsandheadphonesxx
1. Chapter 1

Her mother always told her that life had its defining moments. The moments have stopped a person in their tracks and force them to reality. Her mother warned her for these moments that creep about in the dark corners of her mind. Rose loved her mother, thought her wise. But she couldn't stay attached to those thoughts. She was only ten.

Her mother and father would occasionally have a row. Usually it was about his nonexistent job at the ministry, his Quidditch games. His fiery temper matched his ginger hair as he yelled retorts at her.

"I enjoy it, Hermione. I like Quidditch. Is that so hard for you to get?"

"Ronald. I just think your better than that."

"Glad to have your support?"

"You think I don't support you? I've gone to every game, Ron. EVERY GAME! I've made sure my daughter gets to see you fly around on a broomstick all day!"

"Your daughter? Please. She's OUR daughter. And it's not a hobby. I get paid very well."

"I never said it was a hobby. I just think you could get a job at the ministry."

"Hermione, I'm not bloody good at magic. I'm not half as good as you and Harry are. So please Ms. Prime Minister, shut up!"

It was like this a lot. Constant bickering. But at the end of the day, her parents would look at each other with understanding, and realize how stupid the argument was. They would presume their activities but that moment, Rose knew her parents loved each other in the defining moments that ensued.

During the year, her mother enrolled her brother and herself in a preparatory primary school. Ron was thoroughly against it. But Hermione felt very strong about their education. Rose did exceptionally well with the school work and came home with passing grades. Hugo tried his best and it became evident that his interests lay with the female population, even at a young age. Ron would give Hugo tips on how to talk to girls, only to be told by Hermione how unsuccessful he was at talking to her since they were eleven.

Rose thought that everyone was happier in her family when they visited the Burrow. Her grandmother would perform an expansion spell and cooked enough for their ever- growing family. She was only a tad- controlling but her cooking was amazing. Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur were there, Auntie Fleur in her French couture outfit, fretting about Victoire's appearance. Victoire rebelled under her mother careful watch. Her hair was a healthy mane of red- blonde hair and she was hardly the personality of her mother. She spent a lot of time with Teddy Lupin and even more time getting away from younger siblings Dominique and Louis. Teddy and Victoire were inseparable but it appeared to be acceptable for the two teenagers, seeing as how Victoire was about fifteen and Teddy, seventeen. Uncle Percy had married Aunt Audrey but she died after giving birth to Molly and Lucy. Uncle Charlie was hardly ever around, always off working with magical creatures.

Uncle George was the comical one, he would tell Rose and her cousins' ghost stories of how his ear had been cursed off. Apparently he had had a twin, but no one spoke of that. There was always a wave of silence that spread over the usually boisterous family that quieted them into awkwardness. He and Aunt Angelina (Angie) had Fred and Roxanne.

Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were the last ones and they had James, Albus and Lily. Rose and Lily were best friends, even though Rose was two years older. Albus was a bit of a worrywart and Uncle George's ghost stories scared him beyond belief

So it came the day that Rose turned eleven years old. Though, Rose wasn't the only Weasley starting that year, Albus was too but his birthday had been a few months ago. There was a birthday celebration party at the Burrow for Rose with the whole family.

"Ron! Where's Hugo?" Hermione yelled through the house.

"He's coming, Bloody hell we're not late yet."

"Mum, is my hair okay?"

"Rosie, hold on. Mum is trying to get to the Burrow right now. HUGO!" Hermione yelled up the stairs. Hugo ran down the stairs and without looking bumped in Rose.

"OI! Watch it!" Hugo yelled at Rose.

"You watch it. You bumped into me!"

"You didn't move!" He retorted.

"You were running!"

"Should I have crawled?" Rose looked away angrily.

"That's enough out of the two of you. Is everyone here? RON! Out of the kitchen! Please? I just cleaned it." Ron walked towards his wife and looked her in the eye.

"'Mione, stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

Ron kissed her forehead gently.

"Mum! Dad!" Hugo yelled in disgust. Ron smiled sweetly at his son and hugged Hermione. In a few moments, they had all instantly appeared in the Burrow's fireplace. Rose ran off immediately to play with her cousins. Hugo went off to see Uncle George while Ron and Hermione visited with Ginny and Harry. James was preoccupied with talking to Victoire about Quidditch. He wasn't getting the hint though. Teddy was also there, visibly anticipating the moment that James would leave him and Victoire to be alone.

"So then I saw the snitch and I nearly missed it – I saw Christina from the sidelines- and I was waving to her and – the snitch flew into my hand- it was amazing. You have no idea how it felt." James sat back fondly

"Yeah, whatever. James, can Ted and I have some alone time?"

"Why do you and Ted want to be alone?" James said quite loudly.

Fleur came out of the kitchen, overhearing James.

"Victoire, kitchen. Now."

"Mum!"

"Encore une fois." Victoire quickly got up and went into the kitchen to help her mother and Mrs. Weasley, leaving behind an uncomfortable situation between the two boys (but not before glaring at James – who seemed quite satisfied).

Hours later, after the cake and ice cream had been served and presents opened. The annual game of Weasley Quidditch presumed. Hermione sat with Rose and Ginny, braiding Rose's long blonde hair.

"So, Hermione, have you seen the new changes they've made at Hogwarts?"

"No, what happened?"

"Well, as you know, Malfoy has been giving generously to the school."

"I heard about that. Git. Always showing off his father's money."

"Well, he is quite the business man. He even got married."

"Okay. Well what has he done to Hogwarts?"

"He paid for all new brooms for not just Slytherin. All the Houses."

"But why would he do that?"

"That's not all; he paid for new equipment for potions and defense against the dark arts."

"But why now? It's been nineteen years. Why not contribute sooner?" A pause. "_Defense against the dark arts_?"

"Yep."

"Mum? Isn't that a good thing? He helped make something better."

"Well, There's a difference between doing good and doing good for your own means."

"A defining moment?"

"Yes, my sweet."

"I'm still glad he did it."

Once they had gotten home, Ron carried a sleeping Rose to her room upstairs. It was decorated with light pink walls, her bed covered with ivory fabric. Her vanity next to the door, pictures of her parents wedding day and pictures of her friends stuck to the mirror. Her ballerina shoes hanging on the door handle. Storybooks lined up neatly under the bay window. Ron looked at his little girl's dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and stayed that way for hours, watching her sleep. She would be turning eleven in a month. He could hardly believe that his little girl was growing up. He wanted to rock her again like he did when she was a baby. He missed walking up and down the street, singing to her when she cried in the night.

Lost in his memories, he didn't notice Hermione was at the door. "Ron?" She called softly. "Ron. Are you coming to bed?" Ron looked up at her. She looked so beautiful, standing there in the doorway. He kissed Rose's forehead and went to Hermione. He kissed her on the lips and ran his finger through her hair.

"Look at her, 'Mione. We did that" He kissed Hermione's cheek.

"She's a lot like you."

"But she got your cleverness."

"I love you, Ronald." She took his hand and led him to the bed and curled up next to him under the covers. And the summer months passed by, and the time came for Rose to go to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose settled into the compartment with Albus and James. She looked out the window, watching the English countryside go by. Her dirty, blonde hair, in her face, hid her scared features. James talked in the background, she guessed it was about Hogwarts, it was all he and Albus ever talked about. She thought back to her Mum and Dad. She missed them already; she had so much to live up to, Head Girl, perfect grades, saving the world. She felt the pressure building up. She breathed slowly for a few moments. _I can do this. I can do this. Oh Merlin._

Knocking her head against the window, she straightened her skirt out and tried to busy herself with ignoring her cousins. She thought of being away from home for so long, it scared her so much that she began to become pale in the face, her stomach rolling.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The elderly woman stared into their compartment with a happy face. Rose looked at the trolley, full of delicious sweets, and shook her head. Simultaneously, her cousins nodded their heads enthusiastically. She excused herself and went to find a bathroom. She walked quickly, almost at a run, searching for the loo. She wasn't any sort of an athlete, unlike Hugo who excelled at every sport. So she easily ran out of breath. Rose sat down, against the wall, catching her breath.

"Do you need help up?" Rose looked up into the eyes of a blonde- haired boy. "Excuse me, are you there?"

"Oh, sorry." She took his extended hand and got up off the floor.

"I'm Scorpius."

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I shouldn't be talking to you."

"Why not?"

"You're a Malfoy."

"Oh, okay. I don't care if you don't."

"I don't care.. I'm Rose."

"Rose. So Rose, why were you running?"

"Um, I was looking for something."

"Well, where's your compartment? I'll walk you back."

She started walking, Scorpius didn't seem so threatening. At least not as bad as her family had made him sound. They didn't say much more until they had reached the compartment.

"So I'll see you around."

"Yeah."

"ROSE!" She turned around to see James behind her.

"James, hi. This is my new friend, we met just now."

"Look Malfoy, don't bother her again. You hear?"

"James! Stop. Please?"

"Bye, Rose." Scorpius smiled at her and walked back to his separate compartment. Humiliated, Rose stuck her head out of the compartment to say bye to him but he was already gone. Rose sulked inside the doors, pulling out a muggle Magazine, blocking out James.

"What do you think you're doing Rose?" asked James impatiently.

"Reading up on Rupert Grint. He's dreamy, don't you think?"

"Rose, you can't just befriend a family enemy."

"He's not my enemy. So why should I just ignore him? Because you told me to?"

"Yeah." James looked at her furiously.

"ALBUS! Will you at least be on my side? Say something!"

"Don't talk to him again."

"Shut up, James. Besides, I won't talk to him anyways; He's not even that cute." _Ha. Whatever. He was so cute_.

"Good. Next time he bothers you then, I'll let my friends know."

"Get over yourself, who'd be friends with you."

The rest of the ride she couldn't escape the pair of grey eyes stuck in her head. She tried to put him to the back of her mind but she wasn't having such luck. The next day, she woke up in a lush, pentagonal room. She rubbed her eyes and saw some other girl up and getting ready. She sat up and saw a familiar face. Their families had known each other for a long time. She walked over to the brunette who was brushing her hair.

"Leila?" She turned around and screamed when she saw Rose.

"Rose! Oh my Merlin! We have the same room! This is so cool. I never see you! Did you bring any muggle magazines?"

"I got my mom to send me them every week. I missed you so much Leila. I didn't know you had this room."

"Well, it was a last minute change in the night. Some girl wanted to share with her twin so I got bumped out- into this room. But it's alright, I don't mind at all."

"I have to tell you something that happened on the train. Oh! breakfast is in five minutes so we'd better hurry- I'll tell you on the way."

Rose hurriedly got into her robes and got her books, she grabbed some of her magazines to take with her and ran off with Leila. They met up with Al and James and walked towards the Great Hall. Even though she was there the previous night, it felt like a completely different place. She took her seat with her friends at Gryffindor Table and dug into the food. She and Leila were looking at one of Rose's magazines.

"That's Daniel Radcliffe. Yea, I don't think he's that cute, but some of my friends think so. And this is Evana Lynch. She's a singer."

"Who's this?"

"Bonnie Wright? She was a singer but she kind of has a bad reputation," Rose giggled, "My dad hates me reading this stuff."

"My dad too!" They read and ate, while Albus looked on with a look of disgust. He wasn't into the whole magazine thing. Apparently neither was James; He disliked the squealing of the two girls. "Will you just put that away?"

"James, stop bossing me around. You're always doing that."

"Rose, put it away, people will think stuff."

"I don't care." She looked at to say something else but another face caught her attention. She found herself staring at this face that seemed to be staring back at her. His eyes bored into hers sending her shivers. Rose finally broke contact and ate her food quickly. Her eggs and sausage were gone in mere moments. James looked at her eat, and then turned to his friends again. Leila followed her gaze and leaning over, whispered in her ear. "Is that the boy you told me about?" Rose nodded, much to Leila's disbelief.

After breakfast, Rose started walking towards her first class. Leia and Albus were behind her talking about the professors. She thought it would be better to leave them alone, they seemed to have a lot in common and she personally didn't want to hear about the professors. That's when she saw him again.

He didn't see her though; he was sitting on a bench reading a letter. He didn't appear to be in the happiest mood. Rose walked over to take a seat next to him only to hear her name being called. It was Victoire. Rose groaned and hurried over to her older cousin.

"Hey Victoire. How are you today?"

"James told me about your friend over there."

"He's not exactly my friend."

"Rosie, be careful okay. He's a Malfoy."

"What's so bad about being a Malfoy?"

"It's a long story."

"You want me to not be friends with someone but you won't give me any reason."

"Rose, I'm just looking out for you."

"You don't even know him!" Rose pushed past her and walked hastily towards Transfiguration. She felt so angry with Victoire and James, bossing her around like a child. She had only wanted to say hi to him. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize she was walking into another student, until she had hit the floor. She got up and immediately starting picking up her books. The student she ran into was helping her also. She looked up at him, noticing his very cute face.

"Erm, thank you."

"Herbology?"

"It's my first class."

"Isn't Professor Longbottom teaching that this year?"

"Yes, that's why I'm taking it. He's friends with my parents."

"What's your name? I'm Patrick McGowan"

"Rose Weasley."

"No relation to _the_ Weasley family?"

"What's so special about my family?"

"You don't know?"

"No?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Rose, what's his name?"

"Who?"

"The person that you're staring at?"

"Oh. I'm not staring."

"Intensely focusing then."

"I'm not. Just..."

"What! Tell me now, Rose Weasley." Leila refused let the questioning go. Her excited face came alive at the prospect of Rose's love life that eventually Rose gave in.

"Okay. I was coming to class and I run into this guy and he said he was going to meet me here, to talk to me about something" She looked up and saw him standing talking to some classmates. She shook her head and continued to look at her book.

"I don't even believe he's here. It must be a joke."

Leila was lost in excitement.

"Look at his robes, their Gryffindor! He's in our house."

"Oh Merlin, He's coming over." Rose perused another book. Her cheeks had turned a bright pink. While simultaneously, her stomach did a flip-flop. She heard Leila mumble something about leaving to see her father, Professor Longbottom but she was lost in her own thoughts to remember exactly. She really didn't think that boy would even come to see her. But there he stood, in front of her expecting her to look up. She couldn't do that.

"Is this seat available?" He asked politely.

"I suppose. You can sit down if you'd like. I was about to go." She spoke in a hurried manner refusing to budge her head.

"Oh, you don't have to, I won't bother you."

"Well, I guess Al can wait." She sighed and by accident, lifted her face and then saw his dark brown eyes staring back at her.

"Al?" He questioned with a lingering anticipation.

"My cousin."

After a long silence, Rose gave in and asked,

"What year are you?"

"Second year. You must be one too."

"Why would that be?"

"Aren't you? You seem really mature for an eleven year old."

Rose couldn't help but suppress a slight grin. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"So are you going to the Quidditch game?" He asked her.

"Yeah. My cousin is playing so if I don't go my family won't be happy."

"Your cousin, Albus?"

"No, James Potter."

"As in, James Potter, son of Harry Potter?"

"Yeah. He's not the only son of him, ya know."

"Harry Potter is a Quidditch legend. Youngest seeker in centuries."

"You know, he did more than catch the snitch."

"Well, I _knew_ that. Quidditch is a bit more positive though, innit?"

"What do you mean by more positive?"

"Why haven't they told you? The whole world knows about your family."

"I didn't realize we were famous."

"You are."

"Can you tell me then? I have to go watch my cousin though so you can tell me on the way?"

"Sure."

She walked outside to the Quidditch field and sat in the stands and watched the practices. Of course, plenty of Quidditch players were exceptional, but Rose always preferred to watch James. James was like his father in the air. It was thoroughly exciting to watch him try to catch the snitch diving between the towers and players on broomsticks. Usually James was unmotivated in anything unless it included the opposite gender. He had always been that way too, conjuring roses for Muggle girls on his street; when they would ask about it, he simply told the truth- he went to a magic school. Aunt Ginny would have his head when he did stupid stuff, like fly when he wasn't supposed to, and magically change Lily's drink to soup, etc. He had gotten better- but his stubbornness was indeed still an issue coupled with his bossy nature. Nonetheless, everyone loved his company and put up with his annoying charms. Rose just hoped he would stay out of her life a little more.

"Alright, so what happened?"

"Well, you did know that they saved the world right?"

"Yeah, they told me about that but didn't really say what they did."

"Wow."

Rose thought of Scorpius.

"Why do they hate the Malfoys?"

"Oh.. I can't really speak for them exactly but the family was sort of their enemy."

"Why? What did they do?"

"They- hurt Hermione."

"What? What do you mean they hurt her?"

"They tortured her…"

"You're lying. Go away."

"Rose?"

"Fine, I'll go."

Her feet carried her past the expansive lake and she stood for a moment in wonder, staring at the sloped mountains.

"So it's you again, isn't it?" A familiar voice was behind her. Not turning around she responded.

"Yes. I think so."

"Rose?"

"Yes." Rose turned around to see the boy from the train.

"It's you."

"Yes, it's me. Who did you expect?"

"No, it's not that but I just thought that after what happened on the train- I'm dreadfully sorry about that by the way."

"You're forgiven already. So Gryffindor right?" "Sure am, and you're in Slytherin."

"Actually no, I'm not. Ravenclaw."

Rose smiled. Scorpius smiled. They started walking along the lakeside together talking about Hogwarts and anything else that came to mind.

"So just wondering, but why aren't you"

"I'm not like my dad. I know what he was and what he stood for but I'd rather spend a day in the library at home reading novels." He looked down at her with a gentle gaze.

"You're so grown up." She said admiringly.

"My mum says I'm an old soul. You must be one too." He declared with knowingness,

"An old soul? I don't what that is."

They laughed and continued on their path along the grassy knoll. Scorpius was particularly surprising to her in almost every way. She'd had only spoken to him twice but she felt calm around him. His grey blue eyes were warm and inviting and she was welcomed. She wanted to sit and talk to him forever but dreams don't come true. James was passing with some of the Quidditch team, back from practice and on their way to the great hall when he noticed a familiar pair standing by the lake.

"That's it! She has to know who she can't talk to." James said furiously to his friends. James turned and whispered to his friends, filling them in on the backstory of the Malfoy family and the Weasley/ Potter family. A few moments in congregation and they set about their plan. Blinded by the seemingly unjustified act of two friends merely speaking to one another, they walked down to the lake where Rose and her new friend stood. Rose and Scorpius looked up abruptly in shock and unconscious fear. Rose knew James well and knew his intentions weren't ever completely thought out before the action ensued. She stood in front of Scorpius between him and her cousin.

"James? James, go away."

"Rose, I told him to stay away from you and he's not doing that."

"What are you on about? James? Jamie, No! You have the wrong idea!"

James brushed past her as a teammate grabbed her and held her back. James and the rest of the team hovered around the first year who was inching closer and closer to the water's edge.

"Jamie! You're crossing the line! Scorpius, I'm so sorry about him- he's an idiot."

"Rosie- stay out of this!" Turning to the boy, the team picked him up and threw him in the water. A deafening splash signified Scorpius immersed in the murky lake. "HOW DARE YOU do that to my friend!" Rose squirmed out of the guy's grasp and unleashed unto James.

"I don't get why everyone that cares is only trying to hurt me. I'm making friends finally and I'm not even related to them so BUTT OUT!"

"You shouldn't even be his friend at all!"

"You of all people have no right to tell me what to do OR who I can be friends with."

"C'mon, you're coming to dinner with us." Ernie, the new Keeper, took hold of her arm and started dragging her up the hill.

"James, you are a horrible person. Let me help him out of the water at least. He could drown."

Her eyes met her cousin's and no empathy resided in his pupils. She was forced up the hill, drudgingly. She looked back at Scorpius swimming back to shore.

_Life is full of defining moments._ Rose wriggled out of the grasp and ran back to Scorpius.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Need some help? Oh, course you do."

She knelt down, extending a hand. He took hold as she pulled him up.

"You're soaking wet. What's a good drying charm?"

"I'll think of one." A silence lingered as his clothes dripped unto the grass. James' team had already left but James waited on the hill ready to take action.

"You best be off."

"Scorpius."

"If I were you I'd go."

"I didn't want him to do it."

Rose walked away from hearing him mutter an instant drying spell but she walked on. Once she got to James he put his arms around her and walked the rest of the way with her to the Great Hall. They didn't speak the entire way instead only anger and resentment clouded their judgment. Leila was in the Great Hall, talking with Patrick.

As she walked closer, she scanned for another place to sit but alas there was nowhere. She was forced to sit next to Leila across from Patrick. She piled food on her plate so as to never have a chance to talk. James took his seat far from Rose and Rose was entirely fine with that outcome. Leila knew however that something was bugging her and pried the rest of dinner to figure it out. It was no avail because she refused to speak. The only time she even looked up was when Scorpius walked into the Hall and sat with his House. He didn't look at her and she quickly switched her glance from him to her plate.

Two days at Hogwarts and she already wanted to go home.


End file.
